CGI Jr: Time-Travelling Prank Wizard
This week on CoolGames Inc, Griffin and Nick learn a valuable lesson about why you maybe don't record 4 back-to-back episodes of a podcast: because you might end up running out of good ideas. As a result, this final installment of CGI Jr includes such gems as Night at the Bad Dragon Museum, an Applebee's equivalent of Chex Quest, Rainbow Six Siege for surprise parties, and some sort of dumb game about hiding a Bop-It Extreme thousands of years in the past. Enjoy! Introduction Due to the short time-frame for recording this episode, Nick jumps straight in with the first suggestion he sees. Unfortunately, this suggestion happens to be "stealth game of trying to retrieve the sex toy u left out in the bathroom before yr roommates find it". This Episode's Game :game where you time travel to different eras and use your smartphone to convince people you’re a wizard (submitted by Brian Lee) Time-Travelling Prank Wizard is a game where the player must scare people in the past with a smartphone. Since satellites do not exist in the past, the player must rely on apps which don't require GPS or online-connectivity, such as the calculator and flashlight apps. The player can then jump forward in time to see how the future has been changed by their actions. Pokemon Go ''"would work about as well as it works today" and "would also be about as fun to them". Playing Carly Rae Jepsen B-sides to Mozart literally shatters his mind, but results in him writing a composition based on 'Store', which paradoxically goes on to inspire Carly Rae Jepsen into writing 'Store'. Other Game Ideas Discussed Booty Slime :''stealth game of trying to retrieve the sex toy u left out in the bathroom before yr roommates find it (submitted by @bootyslime) A stealth action-adventure named after the submitter, who also happens to be the executive producer. Griffin points out that you could play this game in real-life instead. Night at the Bad Dragon Museum Griffin finds a large dinosaur-themed sex toy in the bathroom of the Smithsonian museum. Something falls on his head and knocks him out; when he wakes up, it's night time, Ben Stiller is present, and the living dinosaur penis starts talking. (suggested by Nick Robinson) Applebee's: Journey to Greatness A photo submission of a black apron reading "Applebee's Journey to Greatness" (submitted by @porkchopbuns). A Chex's Quest-inspired turn-based RPG starring the apple from the Applebee's logo. All the achievements are flair and other characters are based on various Applebee's dishes and treats. Rainbow Six but instead of counterterrorism, you're planning a surprise party Starting with a floor plan of the house, the player picks their entry location and positions their troops, before bursting into the room and surprising the victim on their birthday, who is always Raymond. You can shoot through walls (despite this not being helpful) and win by surprising five men (by shooting them). Nick suggests Raymond Fiesta ''as a title. BattleBots Tea Party Undiscussed. (submitted by @siberianpine) Best Adult XXX Richmond Hill Old P-Word Exam CoolGames Inc #Hottest #TeenFollow But Not On A Dating Show A game set in Richmond Hill where you have to do an exam on an old P-word. (submitted by Jennifer Cole) I still don't know if cool games inc is a podcast, a video series or both Undiscussed. (submitted by @rain_one) Please bring Mark Cerny on the show just to read game titles Nick and Griffin like Mark Cerny's voice. (submitted by @mczub) DOOM mod which replaces every sound-effect and texture with Tim Allen Nick publicly acknowledges that they have seen this mod and that people can stop sending it to them. (submitted by various) I just found a Chex quest fan forum Undiscussed. (submitted by @RealTechnofish) Gary Busey is trying to assassinate YOU Undiscussed. (submitted by @Salty_Ryan) Shrek Olympics A Shrek-themed version of ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.' '''Griffin points out this idea would have worked last episode when they forgot to include the Shrek theme. (submitted by Nina Freeman) Make Dinner for Shrek Griffin suggests remaking ''Anime Food for VR but with Shrek at the table. (submitted by Nina Freeman) Abzu: Major Key edition An image submission of DJ Khaled diving into a swimming pool with his trunks falling down and the word "vibes" written across the screen (submitted by @MomyeWest). Not discussed. Sonic Generations but with characters from good games like Mario and Ape Escape and Fred Flintstone Undiscussed. (submitted by @PaulCPace) Open World RPG or MMO version of Chameleon Twist for the N64 Griffin feels they've already done this one. (submitted by @thefancywig) There are only two rules. 1. You object to this wedding and must stop it 2. You ARE a dog A stealth game where you play as a cute beagle who messes up a wedding by knocking over tables and refusing to walk down the aisle with the ring. The wedding uses a dynamic system which allows the player to explore the environment, not unlike Hitman. (submitted by @ChrisBerg25) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Guests Category:Minisodes